1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slatwall construction for hanging supporting fixtures. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a slatwall construction that has improved aesthetic appearance yet is functional for hanging supporting fixtures or display of articles. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a slatwall construction that is at least partially transparent for providing light transmission and improved aesthetics. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a slatwall construction having an improved fixture retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slatwalls well-known in the industry are formed of sheet metal that is roll formed into a shape with retaining flanges for hanging fixtures on a wall. Slatwalls have also been formed of extrusions such as aluminum. Aluminum slatwalls are advantageous in that they provide a load-bearing capacity approaching that of steel at a fraction of the weight. As a result, aluminum extrusions can be used in both taller and narrower or shallower displays, and are particularly advantageous in freestanding displays. The use of taller displays, however, reduces the light that can spill through the display from one open area to the next. A taller display made of an opaque material such as aluminum also restricts the vision of those responsible for security, especially in a retail establishment. Oftentimes, these displays support articles of minimal weight such that the aluminum extrusions are overly strong relative to the load being supported.
Conventional slatwalls use panels with upwardly-opening channels that interlock to form a wall and provide a means of suspending a fixture, such as a hook. The hook generally has a downwardly-extending flange that is inserted into the channel and is thereby supported on the slatwall. The hook is not locked into the slatwall channel, and can easily be displaced by an upwardly-directed impact. If the hook supports commercial products as part of a commercial display, displacement of the hook can disrupt the display, with potential damage to the product. Other slatwall systems utilize threaded fasteners, such as screws, to join the panels together, necessitating extra components and complicating the construction of the slatwall system.
According to the invention, a panel for a slatwall assembly comprises a rectangular wall which forms a structural spine defined by an upper edge, a lower edge, side edges, a front face, and a rear face. The panel has at least one retaining flange extending outwardly from the front face of the wall, having an arcuate outer end defining a retaining channel adapted to receive a support fixture. The panel also has at least one brace extending outwardly from the front face of the wall a distance coextensive with the arcuate outer end of the retaining flange.
Further according to the invention, at least two of the panels are mounted in vertical juxtaposition in a frame formed of a pair of vertical side frame members, and each of the vertical side frame member defines an elongate cavity for receiving a side edges of the slatwall panels. The frame is further formed of at least two horizontal frame members, a first horizontal frame member defines an elongate cavity for receiving an upper edge of one slatwall panel and a second horizontal frame member defines an elongate cavity for receiving a lower edge of another slatwall panel. The at least two vertical side frame members and the at least two horizontal frame members are assembled into a rectilinear frame with the at least two slatwall panels supported therein in vertical juxtaposition.
Further according to the invention, a fixture is mounted to at least one of the panels and a display article is mounted to the fixture.
In one embodiment, the upper edge and the lower edge form connectors for joining like panels together in vertical juxtaposed relationship. One of the connectors comprises a flange forming a male connector, and one of the connectors comprises a pair of parallel, spaced-apart flanges forming a female connector. In yet another embodiment, the retaining flange is J-shaped, and the brace has a linear cross-section. In a further embodiment, the panel is formed of an extrusion, which can comprise a translucent plastic, a clear polyvinyl chloride, or can be color tinted.
In yet another embodiment, the panel further comprises at least one retaining flange extending outwardly from the rear face of the rectangular wall, having an arcuate outer end defining a retaining channel adapted to receive a support fixture. In yet another embodiment, the panel further comprises at least one brace extending from the rear face of the rectangular wall a distance coextensive with the arcuate outer end of the retaining flange extending from the rear face.
In another embodiment, the retaining flange extending from the rear face is J-shaped, and the brace extending from the rear face has a linear cross-section. Furthermore, this extrusion can be a translucent plastic, can comprise a clear polyvinyl chloride, and can be color tinted.